Modern vehicles can include compartments to transport cargo. Such compartments can include open cargo areas such as the bed of a pickup truck. The open bed of a pickup truck can allow users to transport a variety of cargo items, such as large or irregular items, dirty items, and loose materials. For example, the bed can be used to transport quantities of dirt, rocks, wood, bricks, etc. Over time the bed of the pickup truck can collect unwanted particles, such as leftover materials. It can be time consuming for a user of the vehicle to manually sweep out, or otherwise clean, the bed of a pickup truck.